


[fanmix] MatchMark

by jillyfae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanmix, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: Fanmix for taupefox59's MatchMark: a fic of love, loss, murder, betrayal, and terrible coping strategies.





	[fanmix] MatchMark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MatchMark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663471) by [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59). 



* * *

* * *

##  **MatchMark**

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/0ijGidb67Pu43Gjchaurru?si=6l1l7XC0RK-1jCwFoFanqg) / [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/jillyfae/playlist/matchmark) / [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/faejilly/matchmark) / [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2fvFuIESRp-_Kh6Zt6wwpPf)]

 

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Pain of Love**  / Whissell: 

_even the best things, have an ending_

02. **Hurts Like Hell**  / Fleurie: 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

03. **The Fire**  / Bishop Briggs: 

_Oh, I let my lover go, didn't wanna be a liar_

04. **Sinners**  / Barns Courtney

_Wasting beats of this heart of mine_  
_Until the morning comes around_

05. **Attention**  / The Raconteaurs

_On a leash, by the reins  
Got a look that puts me in chains_

06. **Never Meant to Be**  / Welshly Arms

_Got a lonesome older soul_  
_Told my heart that it's losing control_

07. **Judgement Day**  / Stealth

_So strike me down, take me away_  
_Debts are due, it's time to pay_

08. **Bad Got Me Good**  / Gin Wigmore

_You can keep your broken flowers and the sorry that they came with_

09. **The End Of Love**  / Florence + The Machine

_And was it so far to fall?_  
_You said it didn't hurt at all_

10. **I Like Me Better**  / Lauv

_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

11. **Not About Angels** / Birdy

_If your heart was full of love, Could you give it up?_

12. **Unholy War**  / Jacob Banks

_Future is now, oh love, Steady on_  
_Go take your bow, Weather the storm_

13. **I Found**  / Amber Run

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_


End file.
